Egypt Incarnate
by The Chuckinator
Summary: 5000 years ago, the evil god Set killed the gods Anubis, Horus and Ra. Now, in the present day, Sonic, Shadow and Silver find out that they are the three gods reincarnated, and go to Egypt to find out about their past. Once there, however, they find out that Set has escaped, and must do everything in their power to stop him from taking over the world.
1. The Three Gods

Egypt Incarnate

By Dragonblooded and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: The Three Gods

In the land of Ancient Egypt, there were three gods: Ra, Anubis and Horus. They watched over the land with pride, and sometimes came down to Egypt as animals to see how things were doing. They chose their animals with care and made sure they were capable creatures, for not just anyone could be a god. So when the gods discovered creatures that could walk, talk and fight as humans, better than humans, they were thrilled beyond belief. The three had transformed into anthropomorphic hedgehogs. Horus was a blue hedgehog, Anubis was black, and Ra was silver-white.

"We should see how the Pharaoh is doing," Anubis said to the others.

Ra and Horus nodded, then walked into the palace. The Pharaoh was a black hedgehog that looked like Anubis in his hedgehog form. Shuet looked at them and spoke.

"How lovely to see you." Shuet rumbled, nodding to each of the hedgehogs. "What are you three gods doing here in mortal forms?"

Ra smiled. "We just came to see how things are doing in the mortal world."

Shuet smiled. "All is well here. There has not been a war in a long time. Drought and famine are out of the question. The schools are flourishing. I feel as if we are coming upon the beginning of a long period of peace - a Pax Romana of Egypt."

"That is good."

Anubis chuckled. "It makes my work much easier."

The Pharaoh nodded. "What are you three going to do now?"

"I am not sure about you two, but I have a date with a sun boat very shortly." Ra declared. "The Duat isn't going to traverse itself."

Shuet looked to Anubis and Horus. "What of you two? Shall you be accompanying him?"

"I suppose," Horus said. "It was nice to see you, Shuet."

The three gods left the palace and closed their eyes, transforming into their sacred animal forms: Ra a dragon, Horus a falcon and Anubis a jackal.

Ra looked up at the yellowing sky. "We best be going," he growled, beating his wings.

Anubis jumped on his back, standing on his shoulder blades. "Mind if I hitch a ride?" The dog asked.

The dragon nodded. It flapped its wings and flew into the air as the three vanished.

The three soon landed on a long low ship, The Boat of a Million Years. Morphing into hedgehogs one more, Anubis and Horus stood flanking Ra, who tapped the side of the boat lovingly. "Come now. We still have to fetch Isis and Osiris." At his command, the boat lifted into the air and sped off.

"Where are we going?" Horus asked Ra, who looked at him.

"We need to check on Set," the white hedgehog said.

"Why?" Anubis asked, "He can handle himself."

"He's been getting a bit...rowdy lately. And as pharaoh of the gods, and Set's great-grandfather, I have to make sure he doesn't go and do something stupid and kill Osiris again...who knows with that one..." Ra muttered.

"Speaking of killing Osiris, he doesn't seem to be taking the punishment well." Horus chimed, "He's a dastardly little social butterfly; he needs his partners in crime." Horus laughed.

Ra chuckled and nodded, still rowing the boat.

"Um, Ra?" Anubis asked.

"Yes, Anubis. Do you need something?"

"No, I'm just wondering why you're rowing the boat in the air?"

Ra looked down at the oar in his hands. He lifted it up. The boat continued to move even though nothing was propelling it. "Ah. Yes. I forgot it does that."

Suddenly his eyes widened and he held his head in pain. A few minutes later, he looked at the two hedgehogs. "A...vision came to me," he said. "Someone is going to betray us."

Horus blinked. "Betray us? Who would betray us? You are Ra, Pharaoh of the gods. One would have to be insane to-" Horus stopped suddenly, eyes widening fearfully in recognition. "We must hurry."

Ra nodded, and they spend on. Once they reached their destination, the three hedgehogs looked around.

"Well, well." A deep voice declared, accompanying the creature that sauntered out from behind a rock, "What do we have here? Why are the almighty Ra and his cronies paying a visit to little ol' me?" The animal strolled out, wincing when manacles around its hands yanked it backwards.

Horus jumped out of the boat and held a khopesh to the god's throat. "What are you planning, Set?" he growled, pressing the blade against the animal's neck.

Set grinned evilly. "Nice to see you too, Horus. Why are you being so uptight? Are you still mad about that battle all those years ago? Y'know, that battle where you failed to behead me and all that..." Horus snarled.

The blue hedgehog glared at him. "Ra has had a vision of someone betraying us."

Set gasped mockingly. "And you think I would betray him?" He gasped again. "Well...I never."

Ra walked up to Set and glared at it. "You have done it before, and you WILL do it again." Ra declared, his eyes glowing ominously, "Now tell me what mutiny you have planned THIS time, and I just MIGHT spare you of my wrath."

Set laughed, waving his manacled hands and shrieking in fake fright. "Oh noooo! What are you gonna do, Ra? Lock me up?" He jangled his chains. "Been there, done that. Isolate me?" He gestured to the empty rock he was stranded on. "Yawn. Face it, Ra. You've lost your...magic touch. There's not all that more to do. I mean, you could kill me, but then I'd be down there with my dear brother Osiris and well, we all know how that would end up. As the humans say, you can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?"

The white hedgehog looked at the hydra, then turned and walked back to Anubis and Horus. A few seconds later, a beam of energy went through their chests. Blood came from the wounds and they fell to the ground. Set laughed.

Ra's eyes widened. He turned to Set. "What have you done, you fiend?!"

"Oh relax, you old codger. I just sent Anubis home. And Horus went to see his daddy."

Ra gasped even though he wouldn't put it past Set to do this sort of thing. He had done it before, after all. "You...you've killed them?! You killed your own son?"

"Yes, and my nephew." Set declared, an evil sparkle in his eyes, "And my grandfather."

Ra reeled backwards, drawing his crook and flail, but it was too late. The same beam of light engulfed him.

The last thing Ra saw was darkness. At the last minute, though, their souls were separated from their bodies. Ra couldn't see a thing. He tried to blink, to open his eyes, but he couldn't. It was as if he didn't have them. He couldn't hear anything, as if he didn't have ears. It was if he didn't exist, and for one who has been around since the dawn of time, that is a scary thing. It was if it was the dawn of the universe all over again, when all was dark but him.

And leave it to Horus to destroy the feeling. _HELP ME I'M STUCK IN A ROCK!_

Ra growled; he knew what they were. _Shut up, Horus. Set has killed us, turning us into Chaos Emeralds._

Anubis smirked...well, the equivalent of smirking without a mouth. _You know, for a brave, valiant warrior god, you sure don't see very fond of enclosed spaces._

_Claustrophobia is a justified fear!_

Ra chuckled. _It's not a problem. Set has done us a favor by turning us into the most powerful things on the planet. Now all we have to do is wait until we are reincarnated._

Anubis agreed, as did Horus, and the three Chaos Emeralds disappeared.


	2. Horus' Reincarnation

Chapter 2: Horus' Reincarnation

Five thousand years passed, and the Chaos Emeralds that were Anubis, Ra and Horus waited. In 1923, a blue hedgehog and fox were exploring the tombs of Egypt when they came across a hieroglyphics that told of Set and the three gods.

"Miles," Maurice said as he looked at the hieroglyphics. "Are you seeing this?"

The fox nodded. He ran his hand over the art, admiring it. "What does it mean?"

Maurice leaned close. His eyes widened. "It foretells the return of the gods!"

"It does?"

Maurice nodded. "It says that Anubis, Horus, and Ra are waiting to be reincarnated."

As he said each of their names, one of three stones in the painting glowed: the first red, the second blue, and the third white. Three Chaos Emeralds came out of the paintings and circled around the two. Maurice and Miles heard the emerald's voices in their heads.

_Greetings Miles, Maurice._ The one with a white tone declared.

"What...but...how do you know our names?" Maurice sputtered, "Are you...are you...?" He jabbed at the red stone in the image, looking in fright at Ra.

Anubis giggled. _Stop it! That tickles! _Miles looked at the red Chaos Emerald and grabbed it, holding it in his hands. It glowed brightly. _We are three of the seven Chaos Emeralds,_ it said. _We used to be Anubis, Horus and Ra, but Set betrayed us and transformed us into what we are now._

"That's terrible!" Miles exclaimed, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

The blue gem glowed brightly. _Ahem,_ it said, bumping into the hieroglyphics on the wall.

Maurice looked up at it. "What?" He asked.

The blue Chaos Emerald circled around the hedgehog, still glowing. _You were just reading it,_ Horus stated blandly._ It's right here. In this painting. You were just talking about it." _He got a blank stare in return and replied with a sigh._ Seriously. Ra, can we please just stay in these emeralds for a little longer? If this is what Egyptians have come to, than I think I can wait another millennium._

The white emerald glowed. _Patience,_ it said._ Our chance will come. There is something about this blue hedgehog that intrigues me..._

_Really?_ The red emerald asked._ What is it?_

While it had no eyes, the 'stare' the white rock gave Maurice was enough to make him quake. _You are...fast, are you not? Witty? Fond of something known as a 'chili dog'?_

The red emerald asked, _A 'chilly dog'? What is so likable about that. You know, you wouldn't be very happy if you were chilly, so I highly suggest-_

_Anubis! Calm yourself!_ Ra exclaimed.

Maurice nodded. "I am, yes."

Ra hummed. _He seems like you in some ways, Horus. A warrior at heart. Valiant. Brave. Sarcastic. Appreciative of food._

The blue emerald glowed. _Then he, or one of his descendants, is my reincarnation,_ it said.

Maurice blinked, his jaw dropping. Miles stared at him with wide eyes. "M-M-Me? A re-reincarnation of the mighty Horus? THE mighty Horus?!" Maurice sputtered. Suddenly he calmed and shook his head. "Whoa. What am I talking about? The Egyptian gods aren't real! I obviously hit my head on something. this is all just a dream." He looked around. "And judging by the large glowing spheres, probably a concussed dream. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to go to sleep and when I wake up everything will be perfectly normal." And with that, he fainted.

When he woke up, Miles was looking at him. "You okay, Ogilvie?"

"I...I think..." Maurice shook his head. "I had the WEIRDEST dream, Miles. There was this painting, and these floating rocks that said they were Egyptian gods, and then the blue one told me one of my descendants would be reincarnate as..." Maurice looked up at the trio of gems floating above him.

Horus chuckled awkwardly. _Ehehehe...hi._

"Damn it, it's real!" He yelled. "So I'm really..."

_You're my reincarnation, Ogilive Maurice Hedgehog,_ the blue Chaos Emerald said.

Maurice blinked. "Or...or one of my descendants, right? I mean, it's probably one of my descendants. There is no way that the almighty Horus wants ME to be his reincarnation. I mean, that's crazy!" He looked up. "Right?" The blue Chaos Emerald glowed, circling around Maurice. The hedgehog groaned in pain as he could feel its energy transferring to his body. "Wh...what are you doing?" He asked it.

_Transferring myself to you. I thought this was obvious,_ Horus stated. _Your line is perfect. You have been chosen._


	3. The Mission

Chapter 3: The Mission

Maurice groaned in pain as he began to change. Soon he had become an anthropomorphic bird. Miles looked at the god and bowed. The bird chuckled. "Why are you bowing to me, Miles?" it asked in Maurice's voice. It donned a startled expression. The bird looked at itself. It had bright green feathers that ran down its body, and other changes also. "What happened to me?" it asked.

_You've been transformed into my reincarnation,_ the blue emerald said. _I think we need a new name for you...how about Jet the Hawk?_

Jet shrugged and looked at the emerald. "Okay. but I'd also like to be called Sonic in my hedgehog form. Why are you still an emerald?"

_We can transfer part of our souls to and from the emeralds if need be,_ it said.

Jet looked down at his wing. "Why a bird?"

Miles piped, "Hawks and falcons are the sacred animals of Horus. He is the falcon-headed god for a reason, Maurice."

"Yes, yes, I know this, but wouldn't it have been easier for me to remain a hedgehog?" The two tailed fox shook his head, and Jet sighed. He looked at the blue Chaos Emerald. "Is this form permanent, or can I turn back into a hedgehog?"

_You can, most certainly, _the blue emerald said.

"Then why am I a bird?" Jet asked, "And how do I change forms? Do I 'believe' and I'll magically change? Or do I click my red boots together three times and say 'There's no place like home...'?"

_Miles explained it to you,_ it told him. _You'll be in that form most of the time, but can turn into a hedgehog at will._

Jet shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

_You're immortal now, also._

Jet nodded and turned into a blue hedgehog. He looked at himself. "Call me Sonic in this form," he told the emeralds. "So...what now?"

_Heck if I know._ the blue emerald answered. Sonic glared at it. _Nah, I'm just joking. I think our main goal at the moment is to find Anubis and Ra over here some people._

Sonic nodded and looked at Miles. "You seem awfully quiet. Are you okay?"

Miles didn't response for a moment before shaking himself. "Yeah yeah...I'm fine...I was just wondering...if..."

_I am sorry, my child, but the answer is no. There is no explanation for it. It is merely the way the world works._

Anubis added reassuringly, _Better luck next time?_

Miles chuckled dejectedly. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, it makes sense. It was silly to think I of all people could help the god of the dead or the god of the sun. If anything, I'd be the god of cotton balls probably...Cottonus or something..."

Ra answered sternly. _Do not be like that. The small are often the strong. It matters not what you can do, but when you do it._

The fox nodded and looked at Sonic. "I wish you luck," he said.

Sonic smiled and turned back into Jet. "Thank you," he said. The bird looked at the two Chaos Emeralds. "What are you two going to do?"

_We will go be with the other emeralds,_ the blue one said. _You must wander Earth and look for our reincarnations._

Jet nodded and watched the two emeralds vanish. He smiled, and walked out of the temple to begin his mission.

* * *

><p>A blue hedgehog wandered down the road of yet another town, in yet another state, in yet another country. Apotos, Spagonia, Mazuri, Holoska, all nothing. Now he was in Station Square, searching for a reincarnation. He plopped down dejectedly on a bench. "Horus, it's been a century and we've found NOTHING. I'm not sure if there's any hope for Ra or Anubis anymore."<p>

The voice of the god inside his mind reassured him. _You are just feeling down, Sonic. We will find them. Do not worry. You can do this._ Sonic didn't respond, and Horus got a little irritated. _Hey, I never said this was going to be easy..._

"I didn't sign up for this!" Sonic burst. He conceded to speak mentally when he earned strange looks. _I never asked for this job! You recruited me! You recruited me like a draft during World War II! I lived through the Great Depression, the Vietnam War, both World Wars, 9/11, and the War in Iraq, but it's almost as if my life ended that very day in that tomb, because every second of the rest of my life was spent searching for random people to suffer the same fate I do! Miles always envied me, but in truth, he was the lucky one! He found a wife, he had kids, grandkids, even great-grandkids. And what do I get? An ancient voice in my head telling me what to do! And now..._ Sonic's train of thought froze, choked. _Now Miles is gone. And I should be too. But I'm not. I'm stuck here with you!_

Horus listened to the first part of Sonic's rave, and he honestly felt guilty, but then he started tuning him out when he noticed a black hedgehog on the street. There didn't appear to be anything remarkably special about him, but he just oozed...something. Something familiar, and strongly so, but unidentifiable. Horus couldn't put Sonic's finger on it. But whatever it was, the hedgehog had Egypt scrawled all over him.

_Hey, shut up a minute, please, would you?_ Horus asked.

_NO, I will not 'shut up a minute'!_

_Yes, yes. Now who is that over there?_

Sonic frowned and looked around. He didn't see anyone. Whoever they were, they were gone now.


	4. The Babylon Rogues

Chapter 4: The Babylon Rogues

The blue hedgehog sighed and walked to his house, sitting on the couch. A few minutes later, the doorbell tang. Sonic opened it and smiled when he saw Tails.

"Hey, Sonic!" he cheered.

"Come on in, Tails." The fox smiled and walked inside. He sat down on the couch and looked around. "Did you need something in particular, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Not really. I was just wondering if we could hang out for a while."

Sonic sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, bro, not today. I'm pretty busy, and I have to meet Wave and Storm in a few minutes. I'm the leader of the Babylon Rouges, after all."

Tails' face fell slightly, but he caught it and put on a smile. "Okay." He said politely, getting up to leave, "Sorry to bother you."

He left a few minutes later. Sonic sighed an closed his eyes, transforming into Jet. Once the transformation was over, the anthropomorphic hawk looked at himself. He grabbed his Extreme Gear and left the house, then stepped out of the house and took off towards the south. Suddenly he jerked to the left.

_What the heck?!_ He thought, _Horus, what are you doing?_

_That wasn't me!_ Horus shrieked. _ I don't know what that was!_ He thought over it for a moment. _It almost felt like...Anubis._

_Alright Horus, I get it, no need to get sentimental on me._

Jet sighed. He shook his head and ignored the feeling, then headed to see Wave and Storm. The other two birds looked at Jet and smiled.

"We've found a Chaos Emerald for you, boss," Storm said. "A red one. It was...different."

The hawk smirked; he knew what it was. He had encountered it a hundred years ago with two others. Horus was elated. Of course, he couldn't show this, he was a warrior god for goodness' sake! But he was most certainly elated. Being stuck solely in the company of a cranky sarcastic hedgehog who doesn't really like you would be a pain for a mortal, let alone an immortal. So, making sure to use Jet's voice, Horus decreed, "Long time, no see, Anubis. What brings you out of the tomb?"

Anubis chuckled. _Way to greet an old friend, Horus._

Jet smiled at the red Chaos Emerald.

Wave blinked. "Since when do Chaos Emeralds talk?" she exclaimed, and looked at the hawk. "Jet?"

"This is no ordinary Chaos Emerald," Jet told Wave and Storm. "It's the Egyptian God Anubis."

"Whaaaaaaaaat?!" Storm shouted.

The red Chaos Emerald glowed. _Hello Wave, Storm,_ it said.

"The god of death. I am speaking to the god of death. This red emerald is the god of death." Wave sputtered repetitiously.

"The Egyptian god of death," Jet told her.

"The...Egyptian god..." Wave shook herself. "Egyptian gods are real?! Does that mean that the Greek gods are real too? The Roman gods? Norse gods? Hindu gods?"

_Calm yourself, miss. All can be explained-_ Anubis began in a horrible attempt to calm Wave. Storm stood gaping at the talking emerald, not sure how to respond.

Jet smiled and began to explain. He spilled his story, all the way from that event a century ago to that very moment, spelling out every detail of his various missions and exploits. Wave listened calmly while Storm reacted exuberantly to every sentence. "And that brought me...here." Jet finished.

Storm gaped at him. Wave had enough dignity to keep her beak shut, but her eyes were incredibly wide. Storm stuttered, "But...wha...uh...huh..." He pointed at Jet. "You said you were fourteen!"

"I'm immortal," he said. "I was born in 1909."

Wave and Storm blinked. "That's not fourteen!" Storm protested.

Wave held up her hands. "Wait a second. You're saying you and Sonic the Hedgehog are the same person." Jet nodded. "Impossible." Wave stated confidently, "I've seen you two in the same place at the same time. You two have raced each other. I'm pretty sure if you were the same person that wouldn't have been possible. So this is obviously some big prank you've concocted." Wave smirked. "I'll admit, you had me for a second there, with the talking emerald."

"Wave, I was telling the truth." Jet said.

"Sure you were. And I'm a pomegranate that grew legs."

The hawk sighed and closed his eyes, turning into Sonic. "Believe me now?" He asked. Storm and Wave's jaws dropped. Sonic turned back into Jet. "Part of Horus' soul is inside me, since I'm his reincarnation. The other part is a blue Chaos Emerald. Ra is a yellow one."

"How is it that you and Sonic were in the same place at the same time?" Storm asked.

"I can split myself into two people: Jet and Sonic."

Storm blinked. "Whoa."

Jet suddenly glanced to the door. The red emerald tipped forward eagerly. _Who was that?_ it asked excitedly.

"Who was who?" Storm questioned.

_Someone passed by._ Anubis said, _Horus, their aura. It's PERFECT. Would you-?_

"Yeah, yeah, I'll talk to them." Jet replied, walking towards the door.

As soon as he walked outside, he was blinded by a flash of light. When the light faded, he could see a black hedgehog holding the red Chaos Emerald that was Anubis.

"Who are you?" Jet asked.

The hedgehog looked at the bird. "My name is Shadow," he said. "I'm the world's Ultimate Life Form. There's no time for games...farewell!"

And with that, he vanished.


	5. Shadow

Chapter 5: Shadow

Jet blinked.

_What are you waiting for?!_ Horus shouted, _We have to follow them! He's got Anubis!_

_How are we supposed to follow him? He just disappeared!_ The hawk thought to Horus.

_We don't follow him, we follow Anubis!_

_And how do you suggest we do THAT?!_

_The gods are so powerful that their magic leaves a trace._ Horus huffed, obviously not in the mood for explanations, _That 'Shadow' tapped into Anubis' energy to disappear like that. So, we follow Anubis' trail. Now let's GO! We're burning daylight!_

"We'll come with you, Wave said as she and Storm walked up to Jet. "We're a team, after all."

Jet nodded, and they ran off.

_Make a right!_ Horus shouted. Jet obeyed, Wave and Storm following. _Now a left! Another left! A right! Not left, right!_ Horus commanded Jet like a godly GPS system. Instead of constantly reminded the bird that he had to turn in so many meters like a normal GPS would, Horus abruptly yelled at him to turn in certain directions.

Eventually, they found Shadow. He looked at them and spoke. "Why have you come?" he snarled.

"Why did you take the Chaos Emerald?" Jet screeched.

"I believe I asked first." the hedgehog stated intimidatingly.

"Answer the question!"

Shadow sighed and nodded, then told them. "I have been searching for this Chaos Emerald for a long time. It's been...calling to me."

Jet blinked. "Calling?" He looked at the emerald. "Anubis?"

_Don't look at me! what makes you think I did it?!_ the emerald sputtered. Jet raised an eyebrow doubtfully. _Okay, so it was me._

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked.

_Ra and I have been absolutely desperate to find bodies to house us, reincarnations if you will. Horus' stumbled right upon us, but the likeliness of that happening twice more wasn't very high._ Anubis explained, _So we sent out a...homing signal, almost. An all-news bulletin saying 'Calling All Compatible Reincarnations!' Eventually someone found us. She wasn't fit to be either of our reincarnations, so we instead had her 'discover' us and take us above ground so we could find the perfect person to reincarnate into. That's where you come in. The emerald, a.k.a me, has been calling to you because you are the perfect candidate for reincarnation._

"I'm...the reincarnation of Anubis?"

Jet nodded, and the red Chaos Emerald glowed. Shadow blinked, staring at the emerald silently. After a long pause, Anubis declared cheerily, _Well, he's taking far better than your reincarnation did, Horus_

Jet glared at the gem. "Hey! It's a lot to process!"

The black hedgehog sighed and nodded. "I've always had a connection to Ancient Egypt, so it's not really surprising. The Pharaoh Shuet is my ancestor."

"Really? Shuet, huh?"

Shadow nodded. He winced vaguely, glaring at the stone in his hands. _Sorry!_ Anubis chirped, _Should've warned you beforehand. My bad!_ Shadow gritted his teeth angrily, looking like he wanted to throw the gem against the ground.

He looked at the emerald and tossed it to Jet. "Keep it," he said. "I have no interest in it anymore."

_How come?_ The emerald asked.

"I will not be a toy to a god. I am the Ultimate Lifeform. I will not grovel to being the meat-puppet of a gemstone. I am capable of so much better than that," Shadow said stonily.

_You're not immortal. Only gods are immortal. _ _And I'm not going to use you as a 'meat puppet'!_ Anubis protested.

Shadow quirked a brow doubtfully. "Oh, alright then. By all means, please explain to me how invading someone's mind and taking control of their body for your own purposes does not qualify as 'using' them."

Jet looked at him. "Horus only takes control of my body in he needs to. Other than that, I have free will."

"I still do not want a god monitoring my every word, thought, and action," Shadow said. "My thoughts are already enough to contend with; I do not need another creature in my head to battle with."

The hawk frowned, but nodded. "All right. We won't bother you anymore."

He turned around and walked away.

_Jet, what are you doing?!_ Anubis hissed. _He was perfect! We just need to knock some sense into him!_

_Ooh! That would've been fun!_ Horus exclaimed to Jet.

"Just wait," Jet told them with a smile. He walked to the end of the street and was just about to turn the corner when he heard a shout.

"Wait!"

The hawk turned to see Shadow run up to them. He smirked. "Yes, Shadow?" Jet asked smugly. "Did you need something?" Shadow sneered at him in response.

"Well?" Wave asked him.

Shadow blinked. He stared intently at nothing, as if debating with himself over something. Eventually he sighed gently and resignedly and spoke. "I'll come with you. I have nothing else to do, and am curious about all this."

A smile returning to his face, Jet placed Anubis in Shadow's hands. "Here. You can carry it." Shadow looked up at the hawk and almost smiled. Jet added, "I already have one annoying god to deal with."

Shadow nodded. The emerald glowed, and Shadow groaned in pain as he became an anthropomorphic jackal. He stared at his hand for a long moment before glaring at the red emerald. "I did not say I was willing to be your meat puppet." Shadow snarled, the growling tone of the jackal making it sound all the more intimidating.

The red emerald chuckled. _This form is more fitting for you,_ it said.

"In your eyes, maybe." Shadow grumbled.

_I don't have eyes,_ Anubis answered, _Or a face, really._

Jet chuckled and Shadow looked at him. "So...what now?"

Jet blinked. "You expect me to know?"

"You seem to be the level-headed one at this moment in time."

Wave barked a laugh. "Looks can be VERY deceiving."

Shadow looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Jet and level-headed are two words that never go in the same sentence unless a negative like 'is not' or 'is never' is between them." Jet shot a glare at Wave. Storm laughed.

"Shut up!" He screeched in his raspy voice.

The other two birds chuckled. The smallest and most malnourished of smiles threatened to crack Shadow's face, but it didn't. "Does anyone know what to do next? Even an inkling?"

"We need to find the third reincarnation," Jet said.

"Who was your third god-friend again?" Wave asked.

"Ra, the pharaoh of the gods." Jet answered.

Wave hissed. "Those are going to be some tough shoes to fill."

Jet nodded. "The thing is we don't know who his reincarnation is."

"How do we find them, then?" Storm asked.

"You said you were looking for Shadow for a long time. How did you go about searching for him?" Wave added.

Jet shrugged "Essentially, I wandered around and hoped for the best." he explained. Wave glanced at him doubtfully. He raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, I never said it was an efficient method!"

Shadow scoffed. "So we just wander Earth until we find Ra's reincarnation? How long have you been doing this?"

"100 years," Jet told him.

The hedgehog looked at the hawk in shock. Jet had been around for 100 years? But he looked like a teenager

Storm noticed Shadow's disbelieving expression. "He said he was fourteen." he supplied, "He lied."

Shadow shook himself and ignored the ancient teenager. "I, for one, don't have the time or the care to scour the earth for a century looking for a godly needle in an utterly non-godly haystack. There has to be a better way."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Jet asked. "I have all the time in the world. I am immortal, after all. And now, so are you."

The hedgehog stared at him in shock. Shadow stared at a stone tile in the ground and thought until Storm was sure he would burn holes through it. "You." He said, pointing a finger at Anubis, who hovered in the air and glowed lazily, "You said to get out of the tomb, you sent out a signal, correct?"

_Yes, I believe my exact words were 'an all-news bulletin saying 'Calling All Compatible Reincarnations!'' What does it matter though?_

"Could you do that on a larger scale?"

The emerald glowed. _I'm not sure,_ it said.

"Can you try?"

Anubis seemed very unsure. His glow faltered slightly. "I..suppose."

The Chaos Emerald glowed brightly as it spun around. A few minutes later, its glow faded.

Jet blinked. "Well?"

_Well what? I tried it. Now we get to see if it worked or not._

"How would we know if it worked?"

_Well...um...if all went well, then someone should show up about, say now?_ Anubis focused on an empty space.

"Really? That's your plan?" Jet asked with a smirk.

_Hey, you don't have much room to speak here, Mr. Wanderer!_ the stone replied crossly, _Magic is an imprecise art. If a spell is subtle and dormant, any signs of it are subtle and dormant. So basically, the way we know if it worked, is we don't know._ They sat there and waited. Unfortunately, no one came. _Well this us just great,_ Anubis said. _No one came. Anyway, I'll be at Angel Island with the other six Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. If you need to talk to Horus, Ra and I, just come there._

The Chaos Emerald vanished.


End file.
